The Next Big Thing for Flippy
The Next Big Thing for Flippy is the 69th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 39th episode of Season 3. This episode marks the debut of Jono and Celine. In this episode, when Flippy and Sheega learn they are unable to conceive children of their own, they decide to adopt 2 orphans. Cast Starring: *Flippy *Sheega *Jono (debut) *Celine (debut) Featuring: *Dr. Skunk *Pop & Cub *Uncle Fuzzy *Mime Appearances: *Generic Tree Friends Plot At the hospital in Kona, Flippy and Sheega visit Dr. Skunk telling them they want kids. Dr, Skunk gets her examining tools out asks Sheega to lay down on the cot. Dr. Skunk uses an ultrasound on Sheega's tummy to see if she is going to have a baby. Sheega's tummy rumbles as Dr. Skunk does her task. Dr. Skunk tells Sheega that she can never be pregnant. This upsets Flippy and Sheega so bad they are shocked. Flippy really wants to be a father and asks Dr. Skunk for any suggestions and Dr. Skunk recommends that Flippy and Sheega adopt children. The news calms Flippy and Sheega. Later at the orphanage, Flippy and Sheega talk to the Generic Tree Friend headmaster for adopting children. The headmaster brings out 2 orphans, Jono a 6 year old raccoon and Celine a 5 year old skunk. Sheega likes them and they agree to adopt them. Flippy signs the adoption papers and they head back to Maui. At Sheega's beach house, Flippy and Sheega show their adopted children the place and their rooms. Sheega's tummy rumbles and wants a sandwich but she doesn't have the items so Flippy goes out to the store to pick up some food. As Flippy heads out to the store, Mime is playing with bubble wrap. The sound of the bubble wrap popping causes Flippy to flip out and become Fliqpy as the bubble wrap popping sound reminds him of machine gun fire in the W.A.R. days. Fliqpy heads to Mime and strangles him with the bubble wrap. Fliqpy pulls both of Mime's antlers out of his head and sticks them into Mime's heart causing Mime to die. Pop who is with Cub and Uncle Fuzzy hits Fliqpy with a stream of water from the drinking fountain causing him to snap out of his fit and become Flippy again. Flippy tells Pop that he and Sheega have adopted 2 children since they can't conceive children of their own. Flippy sees Cub playing with his building blocks. Pop gives Flippy some parental advice on how to raise his 2 adopted children. Flippy writes down what Pop said and heads into the supermarket. As soon as Flippy comes home, Jono and Celine greet him and ask him to play horsey with them. Flippy gives the grocery bags to Sheega and Flippy plays horsey all over the living room. Flippy starts bonding with his 2 adopted kids, ending the episode. Moral: "Always bond with your kids!" Deaths * Mime dies when Fliqpy takes out Mime's antlers and sticks them into Mime's heart. Injuries None Destruction None Goofs * Sheega's beret becomes green like Flippy's when she goes onto the cot. It reverts back to its normal color in the next scene. * Flippy and Sheega are sitting in chairs when they tell Dr. Skunk they want to have kids. But when Sheega goes onto the cot, Flippy is sitting on a stool and the chair Sheega was in disappears. When Dr. Skunk says that Flippy and Sheega can't conceive children of their own, Flippy is sitting in a chair again and the chair Sheega sat on returns. Trivia * Originally, TheCoolWikiDude want Sheega to be pregnant and have babies making Flippy's life miserable, but he decided to have Sheega not able to be pregnant instead. * This idea of having Flippy and Sheega adopt children as they are unable to conceive children of their own is based on a plot from the ultra short lived spin off of The Brady Bunch called The Bradys where Jan and Phillip adopt a Korean girl when they can't conceive children of their own. * This is the first episode where Sheega's tummy rumbles. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Episodes With Only One Death Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes